Halloween Night!
by Soccers Heart
Summary: When Tenma and his friends get bored of doing the same thing every day! Honoka comes up with an idea that will hopefully spice things up a bit and bring them all closer together! Honoka may have some crazy ideas but this is the craziest by far! Will her friends be up for it? There will be fun, excitement, romance and fear in this Halloween tree-short! Please R&R! Rated T!


**Hello-ween minna! xD Get it?! Haha! *Cough* Anyhoo! This will be a Happy Halloween three-short! I really enjoyed writing this! :) I would have put this up on Halloween but I was busy, then I went out last night to a party with the girls and had a sleep over! So I just got home to publish this! This idea came to me a week or so ago and so this three-short was born! I hope you have fun reading it! Here's chapter 1/3! **

**P.S: I JUST REALISED! THIS IS MY VERY FIRST HALLOWEEN ON FANFICTION! :0 COOL! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma eleven go or any of it's characters! All credit belongs to level 5! I only own my OCs and the plot idea! Please read, review and enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"Can we play something else, please? This is starting to get boring!" Honoka complained as she folded her arms and pouted. She was bored out of her mind and just wanted to do something else, anything else that would not involve playing this boring game. At that time Hikaru, Taiyou, Tsurugi, Tenma and Honoka were in Honokas bedroom sitting on the floor, in a circle, playing some stupid card game that Hikaru brought over to play, that he thought would be 'fun'. But to his surprise, everyone else thought it was the complete opposite of 'fun'.<p>

"Staring to!" Tsurugi snapped. "Honoka, this game got boring to day it was created!"

As Tsurugi said those words, Taiyou sighed, lay back on the floor with his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, not wanting to get involved. Tenma on the other hand looked at Hikaru with a nervous smile on his face, not wanting to upset his friend. "Maybe we should play something else, Hikaru-kun. I think the others are getting, well, bored!"

Hikaru closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. He then opened his eyes and started to pick up some of the cards that were laying on the floor. "Sorry, it's just Kariya-kun said that you guys loved this game and that we should play it together some time. I guess that you don't like it anymore!"

The rest of the group sweat dropped and thought the same thought, 'Of course it was Kariya!'

Taiyou then sat up and placed his hands on his knees. "So what now? I mean, we can't play soccer, it's raining cats and dogs outside!"

It was quite for a moment, then Tenma grinned and said said "Well, even thought it's raining we could still-"

Knowing what he was going to say next the rest of the group interrupt him and yelled "No!" There was no way they were going to play soccer in a thunderstorm. Once again everything went silent. Everyone was deep in thought and had their eyes closed and arms crossed.

Hikaru was thinking that they could play a video game, but was to scared to ask, incase the others thought that it was yet another dumb idea. Tsurugi wasn't thinking of what they could do at all, he was wondering how he got himself into this situation in the first place. He just came over to give back a book he borrowed from Honoka and the next thing he knew, he was playing a card game he hated in a place he didn't want to be, a girls room. As for Taiyou, he was thinking two completely different thoughts. One; he was thinking that they could bake a cake or something to keep them entertained for awhile. And two; he was thinking of how much he hated this thunderstorm and how much he missed the bright warm sun. Tenma, wasn't thinking either, he was to sad to think, he just wanted to play soccer and that's that. But due to this thunderstorm that wasn't going to happen today at all. Then there was Honoka, who was puzzled on what to do. She thinking and think but nothing came to her. Honoka opened her eyes and looked at all her friends, who's eyes were still still closed. She then smiled and snapped her fingers.

"I got it!" Honoka half yelled, sounding pumped up. Everyone else opened their eyes and looked confused.

Hikaru raised an eyebrow and asked "Got what, Honoka-San?"

Honoka grinned more and stood up. She winked at her friends and said "You'll find out! Soon enough!" The rest of the group look at each other then pack at Honoka. She didn't know what to say next, so she played with a bit of her hair, blushed slightly and looked at the door.

Tenma followed he gaze and saw that she was looking at the door. He then looked back up at her and asked "Honoka, are you kicking us out?"

Honoka blushed more from embarrassment and started to wave her hands in front of her face. "O-Oh no! No! I just-I was thinking that-" Honoka then took a deep breath and finally stopped panicking . "I have a plan! And I want it to be a surprise for you all! But um-"

Before she could finish Taiyou stooped up and said with a smile and a wink. "Say no more! Come on guys! Let's go!" With that the others stood up and stated to walk to the door.

Tsurugi was the last one to exit the room and just before he did so, he turned on his heels and asked "What are you up to?"

Honoka didn't answer him and just stared at him. She then closed her eyes and said, "If I were you, I wouldn't ask that question, but if you really want to know..." She paused for a few seconds to get Tsurugi interest. She then open her sky blue eyes and look up into Tsurugi's golden ones. Then of a sudden she had an evil smirk plastered on her face. "I'll tell you this much. Don't go out on Devil's Night! Stay in the house and keep out of sight! Demons and ghosts have fights, outside on the streets on this Devil's Night!" Honoka finished.

Tsurugi looked shocked for a moment, an expression you don't see on his face very often, but he had no idea Honoka could talk and look as scary as she did. Then, out of no where, Honoka went from looking very scary to having a kind and sweet smile on her face. "Well I'll talk to you later Tsurugi-kun! Ja ne!" Honoka said, sounding very happy.

Tsurugi at this point was so confused his head was hurting. He decided to just roll his eyes and walk out of Honokas room completely. After Tsurugi left Honoka closed the door, grinned like mad and did a small happy dance. Feeling excited she ran over to her desk and pulled out a small red box. She placed it beside the pieces of paper she had laying on her desk. "Paper, check! Art box, check! Let's see...I got that, and that...hmm. Yep! I got everything I need!" Honoka said joyfully to herself, before grabbing a pen and stating to write on one of the piece of paper she had.

* * *

><p>The next day Honokas plan was put into motion as she put on her fluffy white hat, panda gloves and her dark blue, warm winter coat. "Mum I'm off!" She yelled before placing her earphones in her ears and exiting her house.<p>

As soon as she started walking down the street she patted her coat pocket, making sure the must needed items were still with her. Once she knew they were still there she smiled and continued to make her way to her first destination of the day

After walking for only a few minutes she came to a large apartment building. It was five stories high and was painted white with black window frames and doors. Honoka made her way to the third floor of the building and once there, she started to look at each door she passed them. Each door had a number on it and Honoka was looking for the number '107',as that is where one of her friends live. "103, 104, 105..." Honoka mumbled to herself as searched for the right number. After passing two more doors Honoka found the one she was looking for, apartment number '107'. Honoka smiled and knocked on the door gently, but loud enough for the person inside to hear.

Before someone answered the door, Honoka pulled out a small envelop from her pocket and smiled as she looked at it. Then, unexpectedly, she heard footsteps walk to the other side of the door and unlock it. She then let out a small gasp of surprise, not expecting someone to answer the door that quick. She hid the envelop behind her back with her right hand and smiled as she waited for the person to open the door. As soon as the door was unlocked it opened up wide and reviled a young male standing in the door way.

"Oh, hey Honoka-chan. What's up?" He asked with no expression on his face and folding his arms across his chest.

"Hey, Hakuryuu-kun! Not much! You busy?" Honoka exclaimed rather loud.

Hakuryuu sighed and unfolded his arms, by placing his left hand on his hip and letting his right arm dangle beside him. "Do you have to but so loud? And yes, right now I'm rather busy. What do you want?!" He said, still with no expression on his face.

"Yes I must be! And you may be busy now, but will you be busy on Friday?" Honoka asked, still smiling.

"No! Why?!" Hakuryuu half yelled seeming rather annoyed from all of her questions.

Honoka giggled, ignoring her friend getting mad. "Now, now Hakuryuu-kun! Be nice! Or I won't give you this!" As Honoka said those words she pulled the white envelop out from behind her back.

This got Hakuryuu attention. He raised an eyebrow as he asked "What's that?"

Honoka smirked and waved it I front of his face. "You wanna know! Then try and get it!" She then raised her hand high in the air and moved it from side to side as fast as she could. Hakuryuu, knowing that all this was pointless and that he could easily take it off her, sighed and stole it from her within a few seconds.

Honoka pouted and folded her arms. "Meanie!"

Hakuryuu, still staring at the envelop in his hands, yelled back "Dork!"

"Slacker!"

"Weirdo!"

Hakuryuu looked up from the envelop and both teens made eye contact. Then all of a sudden they started to laugh together.

"Okay, but seriously! What is this?!" Hakuryuu asked with a small smile.

Honoka winked and patted his shoulder. "Only one way to find out! Open it!"

Hakuryuu, still smiling, did so by tarring the top of the envelop off and pulling out a small pice of paper that had been folded in half. He then unfolded the piece of paper and started to read it. As he started to read his smile faded and was replaced with a serious expression. While he read Honoka looked at him with a big grin on her face, wondering what was going through his mind. When his reddish-brown eyes came to a stop he closed then for a second, to take all the information he had just read in, and opened them again to look at Honoka. "You cannot be serious!" He questioned.

Honoka giggled and said "I am one hundred percent serious! And expect you to be there! Well gotta go deliver the others theirs! See ya later heartbreaker!" With that Honoka ran back down the stairs of the apparent building and continued down the street, leaving a Hakuryuu standing in the doorway of his apartment shaking his head. "That girl." He said to himself before closing the door and starting to prepare for the next day.

* * *

><p>Honoka was as happy as can be. She was so excited to deliver the other envelops to her friends. She had already see and delivered envelops to Hakuryuu, Ibuki, Taiyou, Kariya and a few others. Right now she was standing in the doorway of Shindous house (*Cough* Mansion) and talking to him about the upcoming event.<p>

"Please say you'll come! It will be so much fun!" Honoka pleaded as she bowed.

Shindou smiled and looked up from the piece of paper in his hand. "Of course I'll come! I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Honoka stood up straight and smiled back. "Aw, thanks so much, Shindou-kun!"

"So, who else have you invited? or am I just spacial?" Shindou asked.

Honoka nodded, with her usual silly grin on her face. "You are spacial! But I have invited other people as well! Teammates from the soccer club, classmates from school. even a few old friends! Then my close friends, like you, as well!"

Shindou placed his hands on his hips and smirked, so unlike him, he must be up to something. "Oh 'close friends'! Does that include crushes by any chance? Will _he_ be coming?"

"W-What?!" Honoka blushed like mad. She tried her best not to show it but she knew it was no good. "I-I can't believe y-you would ask that kind of q-question!"

Shindou chuckled. "Well, will _he_!?"

Honoka sighed knowing that Shindou wasn't going to stop asking anytime soon. "Y-Yes! Yes, he will be! And before you ask! No I have not gave him his invitation yet!"

"Good! Because now that I know he's going, I can pair you two up tomorrow night!" Shindou teased.

Honoka got slightly mad and Shindou could swear he saw a red vain appear upon her forehead. "S-Shindou-kun! If you even think about doing that! I'm gonna-!"

"Calm down, Honoka-chan! I was only joking!" Shindou said patting her shoulder. "But your gonna have to tell him some day, right?"

Honoka looked away and closed her eyes. "M-Maybe!" she opened her eyes and smiled at Shindou again. "But for the meantime, I need to go and give him his invitation!"

Shindou winked at her and said "Go get him!" Honoka nodded in response. She then turned around and ran off down the street once more to give out the rest of the invitations.

_What is she up to?!_

* * *

><p><strong>Well? How was it?! Personally, I think I could have done better! Considering how boring this chapter was! *Sigh* Oh well! The next chapter will be better! I'll start writing it soon! But tomorrow I have art and I haven't done my art homework yet! (Don't judge me! xD) So I better get it done! My art teacher is very scary! Kind of like the exact opposite of cute, sweet Tenma! As you can imagin, she's super scary! So i better get going! I hope you enjoyed it! :) And I hope you look out for the next chapter! Please Review! Ja Ne! ^^ xoxo<strong>


End file.
